


Běžná rutina

by AliNasweter



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Injured Paulie, Injured Sam, Mafia 1 Spoilers, Missing Scene, Ordinary Routine Mission, POV Alternating, Paulie Lombardo Headcanons, Protective Paulie, Protective Sam, Sam Trapani Headcanons, Thomas Angelo Headcanons, Worried Paulie, Worried Tom
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Všichni víme, jak neuvěřitelně nedůstojná mise to byla. Takhle to podělat! Po takových siláckých řečech!Je rok 1930. Vybíráme výpalné. Dvě zastávky máme za sebou, všechno probíhá hladce. Jenže třetí zastávka se krapet zkomplikuje a my jen v duchu vzpomínáme na Tomova důvěřivá slova: „Stejně tu zbraň nebudu potřebovat."Představuji chybějící scény mise a hlavní obsazení: dvě dámy v nesnázích, jeden právě začínající „jenom řidič" a jeden do ruda zbarvený motel za městem.Tak teda vítej v rodině, Tommy. Tentokrát se vší parádou.
Relationships: Sam & Paulie & Tom, Sam Trapani & Paulie Lombardo, Sam Trapani & Thomas Angelo, Thomas Angelo & Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Běžná rutina

Možná se krapet přecenil. Možná tady chcípne. Docela určitě – ach _bože_ kurva, to _bolí_ – docela určitě tady chcípne. A bude to jeho vlastní vina. V boku mu pulzovalo, provazy bolesti se mu táhly přes žebra až do ramen a do konečků prstů, nebo spadaly až do nohou, jednou vystřelily prudce a snažily se ho jedním pohybem stáhnout do horoucích pekel, utáhnout mu smyčku kolem krku a držet, dokud se nepřestane cukat. Podruhé jen výhrůžně čekaly na nestřežený okamžik, dokonalé napodobení supů kroužících nad stále dýchajícím nešťastníkem uprostřed nekonečné pouště. Nebylo to pro něj poprvé, to rozhodně ne. Ale na takovou bolest se zkrátka nedalo zvyknout.

Bylo tady povědomé křupnutí nosu a pálivá bolest, kterou za sebou nechalo ostří kudly, byla tady protivně vytrvalá řezavá bolest do krve odřených kloubů a jedna dutá, ale žaludek zvedající muka z vykloubeného ramena. A pak tady bylo to zatracené olovo.

Sklouzával po kole auta do prachu a bylo mu zle. Výstřely vycházející z motelu považoval za dobré znamení. Dokud ti hajzlové měli po kom střílet, znamenalo to, že je Tom naživu. A že na řidiče se dost dobře drží. Na rozdíl od Paulieho. A na rozdíl od – bože, co když už ho… co když jeden z těch výstřelů byl popravčí, co když Sam už byl dávno na onom světě, co když se tam Tommy nechá zabít docela zbytečně a Paulie pak dostane jednu mezi oči, co když naopak nedostane a on se bude muset doplazit do baru a vyřídit vzkaz? Co z toho vůbec bylo horší?

Když se svezl na levý bok a hlavou se dotkl země, znovu procitl. Střelba neustávala. Měl pocit, že už tady sedí tak rok, možná dva a půl. Spolkl vzlyk a doplazil se až k pumpě. Opřel se o ni zády a roztřeseně vydechl, celé tělo v ohni. Sedět u auta by se mu mohlo šeredně vymstít. Takhle nebyl hned na očích. Jeho mozek se mu snažil namluvit, že to není tak zlé. On sám věděl, že to není tak zlé. Bylo by už po něm, kdyby bylo. A najednou střelba utichla a jemu vhrkly slzy do očí, a bolestí to nebylo.

Když ze dveří vyrazil chlápek s taškou, Paulie ani necekl. Využil toho, že byl ten pořízek očividně strachy bez sebe a vůbec se nerozhlížel, a jenom si ho tiše prohlédl. Chlap nasedl do žlutého Lassiteru, vycouval z parkoviště tak prudce, až se Paulie vyděsil, že to zabalí pod jeho koly a o nějakou střelnou ránu se vůbec nebude muset strachovat, a vyrazil na cestu. V příští vteřině se ze dveří vypotácel Tom a málem dopadl na všechny čtyři.

Paulieho srdce vynechalo úder. „Kde je Sam!“ zařval, a rána v boku bolestivě zaprotestovala. Tom zatím běžel k jejich autu.

„Je v pohodě,“ vyrazil ze sebe udýchaně, když otvíral dveře od spolujezdce. „Uvnitř,“ dodal ještě, a najednou se zarazil a pohlédl na Paula, jak se opírá o pumpu a svírá si ránu, jak nejspíš vypadá, že má smrt na jazyku. A Paulie, který viděl tu tašku pod paží uprchlíka, pochopil. „Tak běž pro ty peníze!“ křikl. Protože Sam měl jisté priority a do baru se odmítal vrátit bez toho, pro co sem přišli. Zatracený idiot. _Musel_ být v pořádku. Jinak by se Tom na nějaké prachy vykašlal. Někdo ho za tím chlapem musel poslat a ten někdo musel být dost v pořádku na to, aby to udělal. „To je rutina jak vyšitá, kurva,“ vyhekl ještě, než mu došel dech.

Tom vyrazil a Paulie znovu osaměl. O Tommyho už si starosti nedělal. Jejich uprchlík totiž neměl tušení, před kým se to snažil ujet.

***

Sam si už ve dveřích motelu uvědomil, že něco nebylo tak docela v pořádku. Takže když spatřil jednoho z Morellových lidí, se kterým již měl tu čest, nebyl zrovna dvakrát v šoku. Ale aby přiznal barvu, překvapilo ho, když jeden z chlápků u baru vytáhl colt a namířil. Sam reagoval instinktivně. Natáhl se a chytl Paula za zápěstí, protože ten idiot by docela určitě tasil a oběma jim tak podepsal rozsudek smrti. Pokud to měla být vražda, bylo by dávno po nich. Něco po nich chtěli, a dokud něco chtěli, Paulie se Samem mohli hrát o čas. Jejich pohledy se setkaly, Paulieho divoký a vzteklý a zároveň ustaraný, a Samův chladný a vypočítavý.

„Chytrej tah,“ podotkl muž v obleku. Sam tušil, že se možná jmenuje Doyle, ale ruku do ohně by za to nedal; Morello neměl tak stálý doprovod jako jejich don. Ani tak dobrého doktora.

Možná Paulieho _měl_ nechat, ať tu zbraň vytáhne. Protože jestli něco chtěli, docela určitě to budou chtít po Samovi. A Sam nesnášel bolest. Nenáviděl ji, špinavou a nedůstojnou a otravnou a ještě k tomu až k vzteku zbytečnou, nejradši by do terénu nechodil vůbec, protože jemu adrenalin docela určitě spíš škodil. Paulie se v něm místy až nezdravě vyžíval, potřeboval ho, aby se úplně nezbláznil. A Tom byl příliš čerstvý na to, aby se mu v kostech stihly usadit znechucení a předčasná únava, se kterými Sam bojoval už od svých dvaceti.

Byl pořád ještě mladý; dalo se chápat, že don bude jeho schopností využívat tak dlouho, dokud to jen půjde. Ale stejně by tuhle část svého života raději přeskočil. On nebyl žádný řadový voják. Měl nějaké postavení a jako takový se teoreticky nemusel tolik hnát za každou blbostí, nemusel utíkat uličkami a nahánět někoho s baseballkou. On mohl stát a jen jemně naznačovat, správně by se při vybírání neměl ani zadýchat, natož při něm krvácet.

Zkrátka tuhle nedůstojnou část svého života měl za sebou, ale místo výhod mu to zatím vynášelo jenom samé problémy. Protože kde soldato je bez milosti odpraven, aby nedělal problémy, capo se vezme někam vedle na zpracování. A vyrvané nehty a vypálené oči byly podstatně horším osudem, než pouhá kulka v čele.

Netušil sice, proč to udělal – protože opravdu, opravdu velice nesnášel bolest – ale když chlap u baru přestal mířit na něj a jen o pár centimetrů naklonil hlaveň doleva, Sam vykročil k Pauliemu, možná aby je zmátl, nebo aby toho idiota za sebou chránil, těžko říct. Byl rád, že to nemusí nikomu vysvětlovat, protože celé gesto stejně vyznělo do prázdna. Paulie, jak už to v takových chvílích bývalo, měl evidentně jiný názor. V momentě, kdy zaregistroval Samův pohyb, se k němu otočil čelem a pravou rukou ho od sebe odstrčil - a oba stísnění přede dveřmi u kulečníkového stolu, jak to asi mohlo dopadnout?

Padl výstřel a Doyle k nim přiskočil. Sam narazil bokem do židlí, zatímco se Paulie vrhl ke dveřím a vypotácel se z nich ven. Pak si Sam jenom stihl uvědomit, že má před očima čísi pěst, a najednou tam nebyla a on taky ne.

Dřív, než se mu vrátil zrak, přišel sluch.

„To auto tam pořád ještě je.“

„Měli jsme je prostě sejmout všechny.“

„To by znamenalo válku, a tu Morello nechce. Aspoň teda zatím.“

„A tohle válku znamenat nebude? Tohle je Salieriho capo, do prdele. A Lombardo to koupil.“

Hlasy mu splývaly v jeden a hlava se mu točila. Jeho tělu došlo dřív, co slyšel, protože se mu zvedl žaludek hned, jakmile to jméno padlo, tedy dřív, než si jeho mozek stihl srovnat, co se děje a co k tomu vedlo. 

Ten výstřel. _Paulie._

Ruce pod krkem a pěst přímo do žaludku. Přidušeně zasténal, jak marně lapal po dechu. Neměl tušení, odkud to přišlo. „Jméno,“ vyštěkl ten někdo s železnými pěstmi, a byl to nejspíš Doyle, anebo se mu aspoň dost podobal. Sam na něj zamžoural. Mlčel. Doyle s ním zatřásl. „Chci jméno toho parchanta, který nám rozmlátil auta!“ zařval mu přímo do tváře. „Řekni mi to jméno a bude to on, kdo od nás dostane tohle pohoštění,“ ujistil ho blahosklonně, jako by mu působilo obrovskou bolest ze Sama mlátit duši.

„Takhle to dělají Morellovi hoši?“ zeptal se Sam řečnicky a znechuceně nakrčil nos. „Všichni se navzájem napráskáte, když na to dojde?“ Za svou drzost dostal další ránu do nosu. Přes rty mu stékal pramínek krve a po kapkách dopadal na jeho bílou košili. Po další ráně do břicha ho od sebe Doyle odstrčil, a Sam dopadl hrudníkem přímo na kraj židle. Z hrdla se mu vydral přiškrcený zvuk a z hrudníku křupnutí. „Herbert,“ vyplivl krev, zvedl hlavu, „Hoover,“ vycenil zakrvavené zuby v náhražce úsměvu. „Jdi do hajzlu,“ vyhekl, když dostal kolenem do čelisti. Tohle byl jeho konec. Kvůli jednomu výpalnému tady zařve. Ve starém špinavém motelu, rukou podřadného pohůnka, zatímco chránil někoho, kdo teď byl nejspíš už hodně daleko. Tohle bylo na hovno. Kdyby měl nějakou šanci, že tohle přežije, dávno by toho taxikáře hodil vlkům. Za tohle jim nestál. Neměl tušení, proč se na něj Paulie tak upnul. Dech se mu zadrhl v krku. Paulie. Ach bože.

„Je tady! Dostaňte ho!“ ozvalo se z baru ve vedlejší místnosti. Doyle si do Sama na zemi ještě pro dobrý pocit ze všech sil kopl, a teprve až uslyšel křupavý zvuk a další přidušený výkřik, nechal Sama být a šel se podívat, co se děje. Strhla se mela. Padal jeden výstřel za druhým, tříštilo se sklo a všechen křik bolesti, který slyšel, nedokázal Sam přiřadit Pauliemu ani Tomovi.

Teprve když bylo ticho delší než pár vteřin a na dřevěných parketách zaslechl váhavé kroky, sebral veškerou odvahu. „Tome,“ vydral ze sebe. „Tommy!“ Protože Paulie při střílení nikdy nemlčel. Každý zásah by jaksepatří oslavil a každé minutí proklel. Mezi kulkami by poletovaly urážky a nadávky. Ani Sam si kolikrát neodpustil nějakou poznámku. Otevřely se dveře a Tom se k němu vrhl na zem. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a celou levou dlaň měl od krve. Oči se mu leskly, a kdyby Samovi tolik nehučelo v hlavě, docela určitě by slyšel tlouct jeho srdce. Pokusil se opřít o židli a vstát, ale marně. Jen se po ní svezl a zasténal. To křupnutí nejspíš nepatřilo Doylově noze, jako doufal. Nemohl se pořádně nadechnout.

„Máš tuhej kořínek,“ ujišťoval ho Tom, když ho tahal ven z pokoje, a Sam se málem rozesmál. _Taxikář. Podělanej taxikář._ V příštím okamžiku se svalil bokem na zem, jak je oba dva někdo zezadu smetl, a narazil do nohou stolu, kde radši i zůstal. Tom mezitím přepadl přes kulečníkový stůl a jeden ze zbylých Morellových lidí vyrazil z domu na útěk. A s ním i peníze.

„Ne! Má ty prachy, Tome,“ vydechl Sam zničeně, jak se mu o sebe nepříjemně otřela žebra, která nejspíš nebyla ve svém původním pořadí. A Tom vyrazil jako střela se slibem, že toho parchanta dostane. Což bylo skvělé. Ale Sam teď zůstal ležet na zemi, okolo něj se povalovaly mrtvoly – a znovu se o něj pokoušel nevěřícný smích, když viděl, že všichni z nich popadali jak mouchy, že se do Toma ani jeden netrefil, že jich musel být plný barák, pro krista – a navíc bylo otázkou času, než pojede okolo nějaký oduševnělý občan a zavolá fízly. Zvlášť, pokud před domem uvidí další tělo…

Znovu se málem zalkl. _Nestihl to._ Nestihl to a Paulie to koupil.

Lehl si na zem a schoulil se do klubka. Měl pocit, že jestli se narovná, tak mu žebro propíchne plíci. Nemohl dýchat, nemohl si ani pořádně zařvat a nějak to ze sebe dostat. Oči ho štípaly, a určitě to byl jenom prach nebo bolest, ale…

„Same!“ uslyšel. Myslel si, že blouzní. Otevřel oči a znovu zamžoural na špinavé parkety. Tom? Ne. Tohle nebylo tak hluboké. Tohle bylo bezmála hysterické, a takhle zněli jenom dva lidi na světě, když došlo na nejhorší. Jeden z nich teď pravděpodobně vařil oběd pro celou ulici na druhém konci města a ten druhý v sobě měl mít kulku. Mohl snad…? „Sammy! Do prdele, ozvi se!“ zařval ten hlas znovu, a pak se zlomil. Sam zvedl hlavu. Jen povrchně se nadechl, otevřel pusu, ale nedostal ze sebe ani hlásku. Hlava mu dopadla znovu do prachu. Kriste. Bolelo to jako prase. Celým tělem mu projela bolest jako blesk, ale zároveň jako by mu spadl kámen ze srdce.

Paulie. Přežil to. Přežil to, a sice se nejspíš nemohl ani hnout, jinak by tady byl jak na koni, ale pořád měl dost síly na to, aby hulákal na celé kolo, a to bylo dobře. To bylo moc dobře. Pauliemu tu samou úlevu dopřát nemohl.

„Same?“ ozvalo se znovu, tentokrát tišeji, nejistěji. Jestli se Sam neozve, ten idiot se sem bude snažit dostat a po cestě vypustí duši. Bylo by mu to podobné. Sam se znovu nadechl, že se pokusí alespoň o nějaký zvuk, ale i tentokrát selhal. Připomínal rybu na suchu. „Jestli se neozveš, tak přisámbohu, že vstanu a dojdu ti tam dovnitř nakopat prdel!“ zaslechl. Cukly mu koutky. „Kurva!“ ozvalo se najednou, ostře a vylekaně, jak se Paulie nejspíš chtěl zvednout a dostát svému slibu. Sam znovu zdvihl hlavu. Ke dveřím to nebyly ani dva metry. To by se musel propadnout, aby se k nim nedostal. S němým výkřikem se vydal na strastiplnou cestu.

Přísahal by, že za sebou nechal veškerou důstojnost a zbytek žeber, ale doplazil se až do vchodu. Modlitby mu nikdy v životě nepomohly a rozhodně se k nim nehodlal snížit ani teď. Čelo si položil na práh a s výdechem cítil, jak se bolest stupňuje. Žebra teď měla co dělat s gravitací a o nějakém nádechu nechtěla ani slyšet.

***

Když si Paulie všiml pohybu ve dveřích, vytáhl ze saka colt. Pravačku měl celou od krve a zbraň mu v prstech klouzala, ale minimálně na varovný výstřel to mohlo stačit. Jestli tam někdo zůstal, jestli se tam někdo ukryl a dorazil Sama, tak se odsud nedostane živý. Po Tomovi nebylo nikde ani stopy a on sám se sotva držel při vědomí. Navíc úleva, kterou pocítil na Tomova slova, rapidně ubývala. Sam se mu sice rád posmíval, kdykoli Paulie začal připomínat svou matku, ale takový parchant to nebyl, aby ho takhle nechal cukat. Ozval by se, kdyby mohl. Možná ho jenom neslyšel. Ale on slyšel Samův křik, když se z něj snažili vymlátit odpovědi, a taky slyšel střelbu, slyšel všechno. Takže ho musel slyšet i Sam.

Sam, který si právě položil hlavu na práh dveří a rozkašlal se. Pauliemu vypadla zbraň z ruky, dlaní znovu zacpal ránu a začal se nemotorně šátrat na nohy. Pumpa za zády mu v tom značně pomohla. Taky fakt, že Sam vydával podivně dávivé zvuky, jako by ho každé zakašlání stálo deset let života.

Nejspíš to nebylo daleko od pravdy. Sam ztichl. Paulie doklopýtal až ke dveřím a dopadl na kolena. Málem se mu protočily oči, když mu bolest vystřelila z boku až do hlavy. „Sammy,“ vydechl, ale neměl volnou ruku, jednou si ucpával ránu a tou druhou podepíral celou svou váhu, tak mu nezbylo než se k němu dolů naklonit a zjistit, jestli ještě dýchá.

Sam vypadal, že by si nepřál nic víc, než se pořádně nadechnout. Rty mu fialověly, jak do sebe nemohl dostat ani trochu vzduchu, při své snaze si ve dveřích odpočinout se natáhl a poraněný hrudník na sebe převzal veškerou práci, na kterou teď nestačil. Musel se okamžitě posadit, nebo se udusí.

Paulie nebyl doktor. Ale viděl umřít tolik lidí, že – jako by se stalo.

Čert vem tu ránu, krve měl dost. Pocítil, jak se uvolňuje nová várka krve, když z boku sundal dlaň a opřel se o ni. Posadil se vedle vchodu do motelu tak, aby se mohl celými zády opřít o stěnu. Když si byl jistý, že se nesveze dolů, přešel k druhému kroku plánu. Skrz pevně zaťaté zuby se nadechl tak hluboce, jak jen dokázal. Obmotal paže kolem Samova hrudníku a přitáhl si ho k sobě, nadzvedl mu celou horní polovinu těla a nechal ho, ať se mu zády opře o zraněný bok.

Když byl Sam konečně v sedu, zakrvácenou rukou ho Paulie objal kolem pasu a pevně ho držel, aby se znovu nedostal na záda. Samovi se s dechem vrátila barva do tváří i hlas, čehož využil k velice barvitému klení. „Jestli se potřebuje… někdo schylovat ke… kurva sem a kurva tam,“ hlesl Paulie vyčerpaně a pokusil se o úsměv, i když všechno viděl dvakrát, „tak je to nevzdělanec, Sammy,“ dodal a zavřel oči.

***

Jestli se rozkašle podruhé, bude to v jeho životě naposled. Při každém prudkém nádechu se cítil, jako by mu v hrudníku bouchaly granáty. Paulie teď seděl zády opřený o barák, pravý bok úplně rudý a tvář bílou jako čerstvě napadaný sníh, zatímco Sam se o něj opíral vším, co měl, a snažil se využít druhého dechu, dokud se mu ho dostávalo. Už _nikdy_ v životě si nelehne. Dýchal pomalu a mělce, když najednou cítil, jak se mu o týl něco opírá, a srdce mu poskočilo.

„Paulie,“ zachrčel, protože na víc prostě neměl sílu. Nemusel se bolestivě otáčet, aby věděl, že to byla Paulieho hlava, co se mu právě opřelo o zátylek, a že bylo najednou strašné ticho, a že pravá ruka, která byla celá od krve a která Sama přidržovala v sedu, ho teď přestala svírat a pomalu se mu svezla do klína. „Do prdele,“ zasténal a první pokus o otočení velice rychle vzdal. Nemohl se hnout. Levou ruku by si musel natřikrát zlomit, aby ji dostal na krvácející ránu, a pravou tam nedosáhl, měl ji uvězněnou mezi svým vlastním tělem a stěnou. Se vzlykem, který si dovolil jen proto, že ho Paulie neslyšel, si horko těžko poposedl tak, aby byli konečně rameny k sobě. Opřel se zády o dům a chvilku tam oba dva byli jak dvě bezvládné loutky, solidární ve své bolesti a mizérii, než se Sam pravou rukou natáhl a z posledních sil ji přitiskl na krvavou ránu. Pauliemu pak hlava bezvládně sklouzla na Samovo rameno a na nic jiného než gravitaci už nereagoval.

Tolik k zaučení kluka. Tolik k představení jejich práce. Tolik k jejich schopnosti.

Sam to dělal jen velice nerad, ale při pohledu na prázdnou cestu naproti si musel přiznat, že bez svého řidiče se odsud živí nedostanou. Dech se mu zpomaloval, všechen tlak na žebra byl pryč, jemu se s přísunem vzduchu trošku vyjasnilo v hlavě a zbývalo mu ještě něco málo sil. Jen musel vydržet a ani o ždibec neubrat tlaku. Pravačka mu začínala mravenčit a kdesi v dálce se rozkřičel racek.

***

Tom se ze své první oficiální popravy musel vzpamatovat rychle a násilně. Skoro na ty dva v motelu zapomněl. Naskočil do auta, tašku s penězi hodil na sedačku vedle, dupl na plyn a zpátky jel jako ďábel. Už z dálky viděl, jak tam jeho kolegové oba sedí bok po boku, a trochu se mu na ten pohled ulevilo, protože působili jako dva flákači, jen jim dát cigarety a noviny. Blížil se k verandě, za ním jen oblaka prachu. 

Jenže čím blíž Tommy byl, tím lépe viděl, tím lépe si všímal, že to není ležérnost, ale vyčerpanost, tím lépe viděl, jak je Paulieho pleť papírová a Samova šedivá. Prudce zastavil, brzdu na podlaze, a pevně obemkl volant, protože – co když bylo pozdě. Co když oba…

Bok po boku, jeho noví parťáci seděli na zemi, nohy natažené před sebou, a nebyli to dva znudění floutci, kteří nechali mladého, ať práci udělá za ně, nebyli to dva povaleči ani dva záškoláci, ale dvě bezvládné hadrové panenky ve výloze, loutky bez provázků, hlavy pokleslé, bez života.

Zalkl se. Srdce mu bušilo až ve spáncích. Nedokázal se pustit volantu.

Najednou Sam malátně zdvihl bradu a zamžoural na něj. Tomovi se tak ulevilo, že se ani nesnažil identifikovat to, co se Samovi během té vteřiny mihlo přes tvář; jestli to bylo překvapení, nevěřícnost, úleva nebo otrávenost. A dlouho přemýšlet nemusel. Vydrápal se ven z auta a doběhl na verandu. „Chtěl jsem ho vzít k doktorovi,“ hlesl, když dopadl na kolena před Paulieho. Sam na něj zaostřil.

„Teď už jako nechceš?“ zamumlal zmateně, jako kdyby tak docela netušil, co se kolem něj dělo. Ruku skoro necítil, ale věděl, že neubral, že na ránu stále tlačí, že možná pár minut života navíc Pauliemu koupil. Teprve teď se Tommy dal do pohybu. Uvědomil si, že dát na Paulieho bledost a nehybnost bylo předčasným ortelem, že to nejhorší ještě nenastalo, i když se to rychle blížilo.

Neznali se zase tak dlouho. Sotva pár týdnů. Což bylo o pár týdnů déle, než si Tom dokázal s kýmkoli jiným udržet vztah, když nepočítal svou vlastní mámu. Nebyli si vlastně ještě ani blízcí. Ale Tom doufal, že se to jednou změní. Že přestane větřit zradu nebo podfuk pokaždé, když se ti dva na sebe začnou uculovat a myslet si, jak jsou nenápadní. Že oba dva jednou bude moct považovat za přátele, pro které by položil život, a kteří by totéž udělali pro něj.

Což se těžko stane, pokud budou oba pod drnem. A kdyby se k donovi vrátil sám… dělal to vlastně pro sebe. Mohl by klidně sebrat ty peníze, kámoše tu nechat v prachu, ať jeden vykrvácí a druhého lapnou poldové, a nikdo se nikdy nedozví, co se tady vlastně stalo. Kdo tady všechny ty chlapy postřílel, a v jakým hrobu skončil ten taxikář, co se onehdy přidal k Salierimu? Kdo by po něm pátral? _Tohle_ byla ta jejich zasraná rutina. Tohle nebylo poprvé, tohle nebude naposled. To, co spáchal před chvílí, byla chladnokrevná poprava, jedna kulka do zátylku. A pak ještě druhá. Ten chlap byl uvězněný ve vraku auta a z očí mu tekly krvavé slzy. Taxikář Tommy Angelo by se přetrhl, aby mu zachránil život. A nový Tommy Angelo ho na místě popravil a vyrval mu z bezvládné náruče tašku špinavých peněz.

Měl by se sbalit a zmizet. Klidně i bez peněz. Lepší umřít starej a chudej, než mladej a bohatej. K čemu by to bylo? Pár týdnů drahé zábavy a předčasný konec. Jednou takhle někdo uloví jeho. Jednou takhle skončí on. Možná někoho nasere, možná bude mít něco, co bude chtít někdo jinej. Možná bude něco vědět, možná naopak nebude.

Beze slova popadl Paulieho, ztěžka si ho přehodil přes záda a začal se kulhat k autu.

Pauliemu bylo onehdy třicet. Slavil tak, jako slaví jenom ten, kdo nečekal, že se takového věku někdy dožije. Ve volnu Toma učil, jak si nenechat zbytečně rozbít hubu. Jak ustát ránu do zubů, nebo jak ji vůbec nedostat. Vykládal vtipy a pak se jim smál. Prohrával v kartách i v kulečníku a po každé cigaretě se rozkašlal. Polohlasem Toma postupně zasvěcoval do jeho nového života; na co si má dát pozor, čemu se vyhýbat, kudy nechodit a na koho se raději ani nepodívat.

Sam třicet ještě neměl. Potají se usmíval na kočky, které se občas zatoulaly na dvůr za barem. Všude chodil včas a o tágo se spíš opíral, než aby s ním hrál. Kde Paulie mluvil a divoce gestikuloval, Sam dokázal celé příběhy vyprávět jenom pohledem. Jednou se nechal zavést kamsi za město, a zrovna když Tommy přemýšlel, jestli se právě dovezl ke svému vlastnímu hrobu, začal Sam po kamenech okolo mlčky rozmisťovat staré plechovky. Donutil Toma trénovat, dokud nesestřelil alespoň osm z deseti. _Nikdy nevíš, kdy se ti to bude hodit,_ řekl pak na Tomovy protesty, že on je přece jenom řidič.

Nemohl je tady nechat, ani kdyby chtěl.

Paulie ležel na zadní sedačce a Tom za ním zavřel dveře. U Sama měl tu nevýhodu, že na nějaké přehození přes záda mohl rovnou zapomenout. „Nemůžu, nemůžu se narovnat, nebo chcípnu,“ sdělil mu Sam, když se k němu Tom od auta vrátil. Truchlivě k němu vzhlédl. „Vezmi ho k doktorovi a někoho sem pošli,“ zachraptěl neochotně, protože se mu tady zůstávat nechtělo, ale taky věděl, že jestli se teď začne pokoušet se narovnat, jestli se bude snažit o chůzi do auta, ztratí Paulie ty drahocenné minuty, které mu tady vlastnoručně cpal zpátky do těla. „Dokud zůstanu takhle, vydržím to,“ ujistil ho. „A jestli mě do tý doby najdou poldové, budou chtít odpovědi.“

Tom na něj zůstal v němé hrůze zírat. Zelenáč. Sam obrátil oči v sloup. „To znamená, že mě tak maximálně pošlou do nemocnice, ne že mě dorazej, panebože,“ vysvětlil mu otráveně. „Tak běž.“

Paulie se střelnou ránou klidně čekal, až necvičenej taxikář vystřílí od půdy po sklep plný motel Morellových goril, aby dal Samovi alespoň nějakou šanci na přežití. To, že tady Sam na pár hodin ztvrdne, bylo to nejmenší, co pro něj na oplátku mohl udělat. Tom se nejistě odebral znovu k autu, ale ještě se otočil. „Tak táhni už,“ zavrčel Sam z posledních sil, než nechal bradu klesnout na hruď. V žebrech ho píchalo a pálilo, ale pořád ještě mohl dýchat. V duchu se pousmál. _Tohle_ bylo to pravé přivítání do rodiny. Tommy ještě netušil, co ho čeká. Možná jim ještě k něčemu bude, vzhledem k tomu, že nesebral prachy a nezmizel za hranice. I když Sam nepochyboval, že ho to alespoň napadlo. On sám by si to taky nechal důkladně projít hlavou.

Zasténal, když mu bolest vystřelila až do konečků prstů. Bože, _nesnášel_ práci v terénu. Do hajzlu s běžnou rutinou.


End file.
